ExtraDimensional Love
by happy5214
Summary: When Isabella finds out that Phineas has been sneaking back-and-forth between the two dimensions, he definitely has some explaining to do. One of two planned trilogies based on Across the Second Dimension. Phinbella, 2D!Phinbella, and hints of Phineas/2D!Isabella. Please tell me if I didn't denote those right. Co-written with Pikatwig.


After nine months, nine long months, Ian and I, with the cooperation of our co-writer, "Canadian and Proud of It" (at least, that's the plan for the rest of it), finally present the first chapter of our trilogy based on _Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2__nd__ Dimension_, _Extra-Dimensional Love_. We hope you like it.

Ian originated the story idea, under convoluted house rules, we both own it, and the two of us co-wrote it. We own this story. We don't own that triangle-headed inventor, that laconic sidekick, the cutest cartoon character of the past five years, that neurotic teenager obsessed with busting, that bully and his nerd, that platypus that does quite a lot, an incompetent "doctor", his snarky daughter, the mom who has no idea what her kids are up to, or any other character in either Phineas and Ferb's dimension or the Second Dimension. So, us kids can't be sued. Because we're kids. And besides, current copyright law is way too strong. It stifles creativity.

Here we go.

* * *

"Hey, Ferb!" Phineas says brightly, emerging from a shimmery portal, and back into their backyard. "This thing still works, and we can head back and forth between this world and that one at will."

"You know, I'm very well going to miss saying 'Hey, where's Perry?' due to the fact we know where he goes everyday," Ferb tells his step-brother. Phineas gives a nod when he sees Isabella about to walk in, he puts the device in his back pocket, just as Isabella walks in.

"Hi Phineas. Whatcha doin?" Isabella asks. Phineas replies, "Nothing yet." Ferb rolls his eyes and says, "We are thinking of, making a traditional sushi cart."

Isabella looks at her friends with a confused look. She shrugs and leaves, rather bewildered. Phineas, uncharacteristically, grabs Ferb's shirt collar and says "Just remember, do _**NOT **_let anyone know, especially Isabella!" Ferb, with sweat running down his face gives a nod, as Phineas lets go of his collar, opens a portal, and leaves.

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! _

Perry walks in to see Doofenshmirtz sitting in a chair, with a cup of tea. "Ah, hello Perry. Please have a seat." Perry readies a karate stance, as he walks over to a chair. Then a trap is activated!

"Oh, my bad Perry." Doofenshmirtz says, he walks away and presses a "release" button. Norm walks over and says "Oh, hi Perry. The enemy of the platypus is man!" Norm is ready to squash Perry, when Doofenshmirtz walks over and says "Norm! Bad robot! He's our guest! Now go sit in the corner." as he starts banging Norm's head.

"So Perry, you see that machine, that was my Gentlemanly-inator. My plan was to zap Roger with the reverse beam, and then I would go down and zap myself and take over. But…"

_[Earlier that day]_

"_YES! I'm done! Norm, get your mechanical behind in here!" Doofenshmirtz yells. Norm opens his door, and as he is walking in, he says,"Yes, sir?"_

_Doofenshmirtz hits Norm in the head and removes his processor, which was the heating coil of a broken toaster mixed with a broken computer._

"_Why did I even put that in there?" Doofenshmirtz asks himself, as he puts in a evil processor in its place. However, he also puts in a "stupid chip." He proceeds to turn Norm on again._

"_What are your orders, Norm?" Doofenshmirtz asks. Norm replies, "To destroy Perry! And make toast!" as toast pops out of his head._

"_Anyway Norm, I will use the reverse lever and make Roger just like me! Then, I'll go down and you zap me! AND I WILL RULE THE TRI-STATE AREA! Now, let me aim the ray." A knock is heard and Norm gets a new mirror._

"_About time. I ordered that after you broke the last one! Put it where the last one was, and let me get a soda."_

_Norm moves the mirror in front of the inator. Finally, Doofenshmirtz walks up and pulls the lever._

"...and the rest is rather, self-explanatory."

* * *

Isabella, still confused by her earlier encounter with Phineas, knows only one thing: they were _not_ making a "traditional sushi cart." She decides to follow up on the situation later.

When she sees a bright light flash behind her. It is originating in Phineas' backyard. She turns around, only to see Phineas hop through a portal, to what looked like...

"The Second Dimension."

* * *

Please R&R. By the way, don't flame me. I didn't write this myself. I only co-wrote it. It's Ian's idea.


End file.
